


Panels of Stained Glass

by Comp_Lady



Series: He Told Me I Was Holy [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Check the chapter titles, Hair-pulling, Hand Feeding, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 17,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: Each panel is part of a larger story.or:Occasionally on tumblr I get asks, small prompts that really suit this universe. Those prompts will be collected here for easy access to my readers that don't wander over from tumblr. Pairing and main kink in the title of each chapter for easy browsing. Mind any warning at the top of each chapter.





	1. Benwash, Blow job

**Author's Note:**

> As a note to anyone coming here for the first time: all parings and the main content (so to speak) for each chapter will be in the chapter title. So if you're only here for the Whamilton content or the benwash content, or whatever, it can be easily found.

It’s something Ben does every so often. Settle on his knees in front of George with hands on resting on George’s thighs, an unspoken question burning in his eyes.

And George can never say no.

And every time it leads him here. His hand buried in his boy’s soft hair while he bobs on George’s cock. He has one hand pressing on his own arousal through his jeans, the other wrapped around the base of George’s cock turning. and squeezing just so. Eyes closed, an expression of pure bliss, letting out little mewls around his cock. He pulls Ben back, relishing in the moan it draws out.

“Look at me.”

Those blue eyes flutter open and Ben’s gaze locks with his.

Ben doesn’t pause, takes advantage of the position to open his mouth and let George watch as he swirls his tongue around the tip before swallowing him back down to the root with another pleased mewl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	2. benwash, spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom starters: "Shh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon. Now keep counting."

"Shh, don't cry. It'll all be over soon. Now keep counting."

Ben whimpers, the hand he has reaching back to grip at George’s knee twisting and pulling at the fabric of his slacks. George’s arm heavy against his back, his ass already red and raw. He can see the tears gathering in his sub’s eyes, clumping his lashes and spilling over every time he blinked. George bring his hand down hard.

“Twenty-five,” he gasps, voice shaking.

“There we go,” George murmurs, keeping a careful eye on his sub for any sign that it’s becoming too much. Ben’s breathing is heavy, almost as if he’s gulping for air, but his cock still presses insistently against his thigh. It’s a balancing act once the strikes go into the double digits with Ben, the boy being so prone to oversensitivity. 

SMACK SMACK

“Twe- twenty-six, twenty seven,” Ben gasps, his free hand slipping into his hair and tugging. He’s so close to his goal, George takes a moment to shake out his throbbing hand and just rest it on Ben’s warm backside. He reaches out to tangle his free hand with Ben’s, drawing his hand out of his hair. The boy’s grip on his hand it like a vice.

“Color.”

“Green, I can… I can do this, please sir.”

George squeezes his hand.

SMACK

“T- twenty-eight!”

SMACK

Ben’s gasp is ragged, his entire body heaving with each breath as he rolls his hips against George’s thigh. “Twenty-nine,” he rasps.

SMACK!!

He cries out on the last, a garbled “Thirty” mixed into the noise. A sob hitches on every other breath, even as George pulls him up and arranges Ben on his lap. Careful to keep pressure off his bottom as he cups Ben’s face and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, trailing more across his cheeks as he murmurs praise and affection. Telling Ben how proud he is as he swipes stray tears and sweat off his face and lets the boy tuck his head under George’s chin.

“I did it,” Ben eventually says, the words hitching just a bit.

“You did,” George says, pressing a kiss into his hair, “I’m so proud


	3. Whamilton, Punishment and reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starters: "Why don't you make the two of us some tea?"

"Why don't you make the two of us some tea?"

The question jerks Alex out of the mire he had dug himself into mentally while he knelt in the corner, so convinced that this was the end. One the punishment was over. The third time this week that he’s found himself sitting through one punishment or the other. He couldn’t stop himself from whipping around to stare at the Dom, eyes burning with unshed tears, shouldn’t he be throwing Alex out? None of his other Doms back in St. Croix had ever bothered for too long. They grew tired of the way he pushed against the rules, tested what was really allowed and what wasn’t.

George is just sitting there, patiently watching him after asking for _fucking tea_ after he had spent the at least _thirty minutes_ going over why the punishment had been necessary and then commanding Alex to the corner.

So Alex just nods dumbly, stumbling to his feet and into the kitchen He digs out two mugs, George’s favorite tea and his own, sets the kettle to boil the water. His hands start to shake as he waits for it to finish steeping

When he sets the tea on the low coffee table he’s sure he must look a wreck. Maybe this was George’s idea? Lur him into a false sense of security? Let Alex stew for in his misery for a while and drink fucking tea before throwing him out on his ass and proclaiming him untrainable.

Alex plucks his mug up, refusing to meet George’s eyes. If this is going to happen the he should—

There’s a hand guiding his chin up, warm and strong, George, guiding his face up so he looks his Dom in the eye.

“You’re not in trouble anymore, Alex. When a punishment is over, that’s it. The matter is resolved,” George’s face softens, just a bit, and he traces his thumb along the sharp curve of Alex’s jaw. “You’re not going to push me away by acting like a brat, especially when I know you don’t really want me to throw you out.”


	4. Benwash, hairpulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter: "Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me."

Ben whines as George pulls his hair, gripping the headboard for dear life as George pounds into him, wrists twisting in their restraints. His other has a bruising hold on Ben’s hip as he leans forward to bite at Ben’s neck, using the sub’s hair as a hand hold to tilt his head wherever he likes.

Another harsh tug to move Ben’s head to side to give George more access and he gasps, entire body shuddering.

“Ooh, I love it when you squeeze around me,” George groans, burying his face in Ben’s hair.


	5. Washette, silencing (gagging without a gag?) and orgasm denial via butt plugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter: "How would you like to earn a reward?"

"How would you like to earn a reward?"

Lafayette perks up at that, almost wiggling on the kneeling cushion in anticipation. It had looked like it was going to be a calm afternoon with no games played. Watch a documentary (about Woodstock, Laf was already in heaven) and relax, but if George was going to turn this into a game…

The Dom smirks, just a little but, looking entirely too good in his waistcoat and shirtsleeves, with jeans instead of his usual slacks.

(And oh boy does that do good things for Lafayette, so many good things)

“Then be a good darling, fetch the wooden box off the bed and bring it to me.”

Lafayette shivered a bit as they went upstairs and grabbed the box, neatly set at the end of the bed. Privately they referred to it as George’s Surprise Box. He used it whenever he wanted his subs to be in the dark about what his plans are initially. It’s a pale carved wooden box with a small combination lock on the front clasp to keep out nosy subs. Back downstairs Lafayette kneels before holding out the box to George, making sure to present perfectly.

“Such pretty picture,” he says as he he takes the box from his sub, spinning the dials on lock. “Would like me to tell you what’s in here or do want a surprise?”

“Surprise, sir,” they says, entire body quivering in anticipation.

“Good darling, lean over the coffee table, on your stomach.”

Lafayette follows the order without question, taking a deep breath to relax as they listen to slight creak of the lid opening. The snap of a tube of lube, They gasp when George slides the hem of their skirt up to rest on their lower back, lets out a pleased noise at the soft slide of their panties as George pulls them down around their thighs. Then there’s George warm broad hand just against his ass and familiar pressure of a plug at his hole. Lafayette moans as it slides in, at the wiggle George gives it once it’s slid home. 

There’s the soft rasp of fabric, then George is leaning over them, “You want a reward? Then keep quiet for the entire time that this—” George taps smartly against the base of the plug “—is in your pretty little ass. Not a word, unless I ask for your color. If you pass I’ll give you whatever you want, darling. Understood?”

Lafayette nods furiously, arousal already burning through them like a wildfire.

“Good darling.”

With that George moves back, slides their panties back up, flips their skirt back down, and gives them a little pat on the ass.

“Go make me a drink, then we can get to your documentary.”

Lafayette nods and makes their way into the kitchen on wobbly legs. They’ve only just set down the bottle and glass when the plug starts fucking vibrating, forcing them to lean across the counter and bite the heel of their palm to stop the groan that tries to escape. It takes a moment for them to brace themself enough to finish making the drink and hobble out to where George sits, remote sitting innocently in hand, smirking. He thanks Lafayette as they hand off the drink and try to get comfortable.

It takes a moment, their attention sabotaged by George idly alternating the vibration speeds at his leisure, but it becomes obvious very quickly that kneeling is out of the question. So with a silent huff they place a second kneeling pad on the coffee table so they can lean across it. Triumphant that they can do this they start the documentary.

It’s maybe ten minutes into the production when a sudden pressure against the plug almost has them screaming. They whip their head back to see George, smugly sipping on his scotch, the toe of his shoe pressing against the base of the plug.

“Oh darling, did you think I’d make this easy?”


	6. Washette, follow up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wellreadfan wanted to know Laf earned their reward, follow up to the previous chapter

As the credits roll almost 2 hours later Lafayette is a shaking mess. Hair in disarray from where the way they’ve been running their hands through it and pulling to try and distract themself. Make up smudged by sweat and tears, this had to be the reason, George has made no secret that he loves the way they look when like this.

Another surge of vibrations has them dropping their head against the coffee table, mouth open in a silent screaming and cock throbbing and straining against their panties.

“So pretty,” George murmurs behind them, rocking his foot against the base of the plug for the hundredth time. “Come up here, pretty darling.”

Dazed Lafayette glances back to see what he means. George gives one of his small half smiles and pats his thigh, “Up here, darling.”

They nod, mind at the hazy edge of subspace as they slide of the coffee table and crawl up into his lap. Sighing silently as they tuck their head against his neck. A laugh rumbles through George as he silently drags one hand up an down Laf’s back, the other reaching down to cup their ass. Fingers just barely brushing the plug through layer of fabric.

“You’ve done so well my darling, one last test. One more,” he says, slipping a hand under their skirt and into their panties to take hold of the still vibrating plug. Lafayette arches against him as it he slides it out, tortuously slow, able to feel every bit of the toy. The moment it’s out and the buzzing noise stops Lafayette sobs, hiccuping against George’s neck as he murmurs praise and congratulations into their hair. He pulls them back just enough to draw them into a kiss, languid and sweet, pressing a second to their forehead.

“You passed, my darling. Anything you want.”


	7. Benwash, Blindfolded handfeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter: “Open your mouth for me, love."

Blindfolds always making Ben a bit nervous, nowhere nearly as bad as a gag does. It’s more the anticipation, not knowing what was going to happen next or where the next touch was coming from. He shifted a bit on the kneeling pad, head cocked as he listened to George fiddle about with something on the table above him. He twisted his wrists against the belt holding them behind his back.

He jumps when something knocks against his hip, belatedly realizing that it was George’s foot.

“Be patient, my sweet little thing. You wanted this as your reward.”

He wiggles again on the kneeling pad, and lets himself tilt sideways until his temple rests against George’s knee, but otherwise stops tugging on his bonds. Minutes that feel like hours pass.

“Open your mouth for me, love." 

He does without question. George sets something cold on his tongue and he bites down. It bursts like water over his tongue, but solid.

“What was it?” George asks..

“Watermelon.”

“Good boy, open.”

Another item placed on Ben’s tongue, and another after that, and after that. Grapes, almonds, walnuts, slices of ham and turkey, and melon until eventually George starts slipping in pieces of chocolate, sometime chocolate covered fruit. And Ben in content to sit all day like this, slowly being hand fed, occasionally catching one of George’s fingers with lips and tongue.

One of his favorite types of rewards.


	8. benwash, suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter: “Why don’t you move your hips for me, hm?”

It was a beautiful sight, Ben’s hands tied together above his head, the rope looped through a hook on the ceiling to draw Ben up as much as possible while still allowing the sub to rest on his knees. Straddling George’s thighs. There’s a princess plug in his ass and a silk blindfold over his eyes.

Beautiful.

George brings a knee up so it just barely brushes against the back of Ben’s balls and bumps against the plug. The sub’s entire body shivers at the contact, throwing his head back as he lets out a moan.

He leaves it there, just like that for a little while. Palming himself through his slacks and admiring the shift of lean muscle under soft skin. The little tremor that runs through Ben on occasion.

“Sweet thing.”

“Yes sir?”

“Why don’t you move your hips for me, hm?” he says, bringing his knee to rest just a little more firmly against the plug.


	9. benwashette, scene set up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter:"Why don't you pick out your favorite toy so we can get started."

It’s hard to pick just one, honestly. George has such a wide variety at his disposal. Lafayette seem to know just what they want though, heading straight for a length of rope and a riding crop, winking at Ben as they sashay back into the bedroom. After a moment of thought Ben goes to the chest that holds the butt plugs, selecting a simple enough looking black one, and grabbing a bundle of soft braided suede ropes.

When he walks back into the bedroom George is sitting at the edge of the bed, scrolling through his phone with a carefully crafted (and rather convincing) disinterested expression. Lafayette kneeling in front with their chosen toys in their lap as they wait fro Ben.

“And what do you have, my pretty things?” he asks when Ben kneels next to Lafayette.

They both present their items to George, receiving a pleased hum at the display. The items are plucked from their hands, Ben’s gaze drifts sideways to meet Laf’s as George takes a moment to mull over them. Figuring out how best he can use the items Ben picked in conjunction with what Lafayette picked.

“Up here, Benjamin.”

Ben crawls up on to the bed next to George, quiet and pliant as he moves Ben into position before tying his wrists together, then his legs at the knees and ankles, and then bringing Ben’s wrists to the bonds at his knees and tying them to each other. Taking the final long section left over he frees one of the concealed hooks built into the ceiling and loops the rope over it, bringing it back down and drawing up Ben’s legs above him. The plug is slid into place as the last touch, George tapping it a couple times as smirking at the way Ben jerks when he does.

“Color?” George, asks quietly, carefully stroking a few stray strands of hair out of Ben’s face.

“Green,” he breathes.

“Good boy,” and then he’s gone from Ben’s space, freeing another ceiling hook and beckoning Laf over, tying their wrists together and bringing them above their head before looping the rope through the hook and pulling them up to stand on their tiptoes. There’s a pause, where George leans in close to ask for Lafayette’s color. In such short order he has Lafayette hanging from the ceiling. Their body stretched out for display, an expanse of dark skin that George gladly takes in from the edge of the bed. Maneuvering Ben so his head rests in his lap. Drawing little hitches out of Laf as he traces the crop along the insides of their thighs.

“We’re going to play a little game,” George says, one arm moving to tuck Ben in just a bit closer. “One where you, darling, need to be as quiet as possible. You won’t be punished if you make noise, but Ben will.” George punctuates it with the hard SMACK of the crop against Lafayette’s thigh. They cry out, and the moment they do the plug, which hides a high powered vibrator, goes straight from nothing to the highest setting available. Ben cries out at the sudden increase, so prone to overstimulation it’s almost too much too fast, he bucks and wriggles against his bonds and tries to curl further into George when it stops just as suddenly. Leaving him a shivering, panting mess as George strokes a hand through his hair.

“You don’t want to overstimulate him, do you?”


	10. Gen benwashette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue prompt #41: “What have you been doing? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.”

“What have you been doing? Actually, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.” 

“It’s just a little project we wanted to try… we’ll clean it up?”

“That explains absolutely nothing, and yes you will… what the fuck is Drunkard _licking off the floor._ ”

“Drunky, NO! It’s just food coloring but—”

“Benjamin—”

Lafayette stumbles out of the pantry, yellow container held high over their head in pride, “I found more cornstar— oh… welcome home, sir.”

“ _An explanation. Now.”_

“We wanted to try making bathbombs,” they answer in unison.


	11. Washette, fucking in a window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to chapter 5 and 6

The glass is cold against their skin, they hadn’t actually expected George to approve the request. Least of all for George to lead them to the big window in the front hallway and ask “will this be enough?” in that all too sexy growl into their ear. It was dark out, the last casting of oranges and purples just barely over the tops of the neighborhood houses as the sunk sank low on the horizon. No one was out, at least at the moment, but the risk was there. When they nod George binds their wrists together with his belt and pull their panties down right there, bunching their skirt up around their waist.

“You’re mine, pretty darling, so if anyone walks on by we’ll give them just enough to know what they’re missing.”

Lafayette braces their forearms against the window, moaning loudly on each rough thrust of George’s hips, not bothering to suppress the shiver of arousal that washes over them when a car passes by the house. 

“Think they’re jealous? Wishing they could be in my place? Wishing they could fuck your pretty little ass like this?” George growls in their ear, slipping one hand up under their dress to pinch and twist a pert nipple.

They’re shaking when their orgasm surges through them, George fucking them through it as their breath fogs against the glass. When it’s all done he pulls them close, scooping them up and carrying them up the stairs.

“Was it what you wanted?”

“Prefect,” they breathe, with a contented smile.


	12. Benwash, Scene gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you #8 As An Apology

Things can’t go perfectly all the time, no matter how much planning George does. No matter all the precautions he takes. No matter how much cares he puts into his preparations. Sometimes the universe is just determined to ruin a perfectly good night.

Such as this night.

Ben is bound in a box tie, contentedly hovering on the edge of subspace. In that wonderful sweet spot he favors, where he’s fully aware and completely trusting. It’s the buildup where a soft night leads to soft aftercare, a night where they can both be completely relaxed.

So of course, when George goes to lay Ben down for just a moment.

He isn’t sure _how_ but some of the rope slips and twists. Their hold on Ben going from snug and comfortable to harsh painful. He can see it Ben’s face, in slow motion, when the sudden pain jerks him out of his subspace. The pained yelp that escapes him before George can lift him back up rings in his ears, through the room, the gasp of _‘yellow’_ that Ben lets out in a thready breath even as George is already cutting the ropes. Throwing them off the bed to sit forgotten on the floor while he rubs at Ben’s arms. Murmuring comforting words into his boy’s hair, even as Ben starts to shake.

“I love you, sweet thing, I love you so much.”

Ben turns his face up the affection, like a flower seeking the sun.

“I love you too.”


	13. Elams, crop spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft dom starter: "Shh, I'm going to keep you safe."

Alex shivers as John strokes him hair back from his face, nimble fingers adjusting the blindfold just slightly. Despite John’s assurance it always jacks his nerves up to not be able to see, each noise that Eliza makes as she prepares behind him causing him to jump. John’s hand curls over the back of his neck while the other trails done to rubs his shoulder blades is his only clue that things are about to start. Eliza likes the start of scenes to be a bit of a surprise, Alex doesn’t, John bridges the gap.

_SNAP_

He cries out as the crop makes impact across his ass, the burst of pain making him tremble.

“Thank you, Ma’am!”

The scene continues on like this, John rubbing his shoulders and bracing Alex’s head in his lap while Eliza cracks away at his ass and thighs with the crop. Every so often John squeezes his neck, asks for his color in the breaks between bursts of cracks. Later, when bundled between them and dozing he’ll wonder what little clues John sees that tells him when Alex is reaching his limit. What signal he gives to Eliza to let her know when to wind down. How he got so _goddamn lucky_ to have two Doms who work so well together. For now though he shivers in John’s grip, tugs against the restraints that loop his arms around John’s waist, sobs when Eliza finishes her work and leans over him. The way she covers him with her body giving him a unique sort of comfort he’s never been able to find anywhere else.


	14. Whamilton, suspension and sybian use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt fill for an anon who wanted some Whamilton

George liked a show.

George liked to watch his subs squirm and writhe from pleasure and pain.

Like to sit back with a drink (coffee, when under a contract that stated no alcohol, scotch when alcohol was allowed) and soak in the pretty pictures his subs make.

So when George slipped a cock ring on him, positioned him over a sybian, tied his wrists together so they could be hung from one of the hooks in the ceiling and his legs so that he couldn’t lift himself too far off the device, Alex should not have been surprised. Four days of sleeping alone and not being allowed to touch or bring himself any relief is starting to take its toll, but George had offered him a challenge. A chance to cut his punishment short. And oh god does he want to prove that he can be good for George.

He rocks his hips a bit as George double checks the knots on the rope, relishing in the fullness of the attached dildo in his ass, cock already at attention. George tilts his head up with one hand, checks Alex’s color and then sits in the cushy armchair he keeps in his room for just this purpose. The controller balanced on on his knee, drink in hand.

“Your punishment was supposed to continue for another two days, Alexander.”

Alex shivers at the reminder and weight George places on his name, “Yes sir.”

“I’ll cut it short. End it tonight. If you can last for one hour and give me a good show, think you can do that?” George smirks at Alex over the rim of his mug.

A glance around and Alex realizes that George has positioned him in a way to ensure that there is no clocks in his view. Nothing to indicate the passage of time. Alex steels himself, straightening his back and gathering whatever dignity he can around himself to look his Dom in the eye. “Yes I can, sir.”

“We’ll see,” and with a turn of a dial Alex bucks and moans, the sybian buzzing to life beneath him. Reflex trying its best to lift him up off the toy, but the ropes barely give him an inch of leeway. _  
_

_I can be good I need to be good I can be good I need to be good_

He gasps as he rocks his hips, grinding and riding against the sybian, even as George alters the vibrations under him wildly. His balls resting on the ribbed silicone surface of the dildo under ceaseless assault. He throws his head back at an abrupt spike, crying out for his Dom, straining his arms against the ropes that hold him. His thighs flexing uselessly against his restraints. Alex quickly loses track of time, his hips moving in a stuttering rhythm, his cock turning almost purple and dribbling a steady stream of precome. At some point George asks for his color. “Green,” he confirms even as he buries his face against his elbow to hide the tears that gather in his eyes, keeping up his rut against the machine, arousal coiling in him like a spring setting him on the cliff’s edge that brings relief. The ring stopping him from tumbling over. 

When the vibrations stop abruptly Alex sobs outright, his entire body beginning to shake at the loss of stimulation even has his hip still rock against the toy. Alex hardly registers the rustle of clothing, gasping when two warm hands cup his face and tilt his head up. George brushes away the tears gathered in Alex’s eyes.

“What’s your color?”

Green sir, please, I can be good.”

“You are very good, so good for me, little one,” George says as he braces Alex against him to undo the ropes on his arms. “You passed.”

Alex sobs against George as he’s lifted off the toy and settled on the bed, the sheets cool and soft against his back. Stretching his legs and relishing his muscles burning when the ropes that held them are tugged loose, shivering ad George rubs them and covers Alex’s body with his own. Leaning close to whisper in Alex’s ear.

“Ready to come for me, my sweet little thing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	15. benwash, prolonged orgasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom starters: "That's it, keep cumming." AND "Move your hands to the side, I want to hear your moans."

George kneels between Ben’s spread legs, softly stroking one trembling thigh with one hand while the other slowly worked Ben’s cock.

“Come for me, Benjamin.”

Ben does, his entire body arching with the force, George holding his legs in place and taking his time to admire the way his sub moves and thrashes against the sheets. His cock spraying against his chest and stomach. Even as the rush stops, and he should be coming down from his orgasm, Ben still shakes, his cock twitching pathetically against his stomach. Every other breath he takes hitching into a sob.

“I-it’s st-still happen—” Ben breaks off with a groan, entire body twisting.

George chuckles, softly stroking Ben softening cock. “That’s it, keep cumming.”

Ben whines, high and thready, before clamping a hand over his mouth as he rides out the prolonged orgasm.

George tuts at him, squeezing and twisting his hand around the head of Ben’s cock to draw out a sharp cry. “Move your hands to the side, I want to hear your moans.” 

His boy complies, one hand twisting itself in the sheets while the other reaches to grab George’s hand on his thigh. He takes the chance to maneuver his sub’s hand so their finger interlock. Content to sit back and watch him ride this bliss to its end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	16. washette, teasing in a mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink starter: “I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.”

Lafayette had seen it, wrapped in a cloth at the back of the toy room. They had peeked under the cloth of course, feeling rather put out when they just face to face with… themselves. A mirror, large and surrounding by a plain minimalist black frame on a wheeled stand, didn’t strike them as something that belonged in the toy room. Sitting in the same room as the sybian and the ropes and cuffs and floggers, among the collection that would put even the most expensive clubs back in France to shame.

But George does not buy things without reason. Or at least that’s what Lafayette thought, because with all the money that George has why would he buy something so _boring_ for the playroom.

So they wait. Each night he sends them into the toy room to select something to use for the night, and each night they pick something different, while the wrapped mirror looms over them from the back of the room. Laf is _so sure_ that George is waiting for them to pick that damn thing, and they won’t. Why pick the most ordinary thing in the toy room when better and more exciting things are available. More expensive toys are available. Toys that Laf can actually have fun with.

So they wait. Until the waiting becomes unbearable, their patience reaching its end after a week and a half, and they seek George out one day as he sits reading on the back patio.

“What is the mirror for?”

George merely glances up at them. “Want me to show you?”

“You can just tell me, it can’t be that exciting. It’s just a _mirror.”  
_

George smirks and looks back down at his book, unbothered by Laf’s frustration as he goes back to his reading. It becomes evident to them after a moment that the only way George will let them know what it’s for is to show them.

“Fine, yes, show me.”

And unimpressed look, more shaming than any punishment could be.

“I mean, yes please, sir,” Laf mumbles.

George leads them upstairs, directs them to kneel on the bed and hold to railing on the foot board. They do, shifting impatiently ass George rolls the mirror out and uncovers it to face them. Taking his sweet time in making sure it’s positioned correctly while Lafayette looks themself in the eyes. So far thoroughly unimpressed, even as George climbs up on the bed behind them and takes them by the hips.

“Watch the mirror.”

That’s all the warning they get before George presses up against them. Lafayette watches the mirror, watches as their head tilts to the side on instinct alone to give George more access as he sucks and bites at their neck, uses one hand to hike up their skirt up to palm their cock through their lace panties bringing them to full hardness in a matter of moments. It’s unexpectedly hot, watching the display they make. being able to see the dark spot that forms on panties from the precum, the way their shirt moves as George slide a hand up to tweak a pert nipple between two fingers. When their gaze meets his in the mirror the moan, arms shaking as they go weak at the lust that burns in their Dom’s eyes, George keeping the eye contact as he leans up to growl into their ear.

“I got the mirror so you can see yourself while I’m fucking you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	17. Lafayette backstory gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A softer world prompt: I think I’ve got fireflies where my caution should be. (Instead of slowing down, I just shine brighter.)

Lafayette came to American with a purpose, one that Adrienne knew of, despite the insistence by her family that they abandoned her. She had been apprehensive when Lafayette had suggestion moving to an entire other continent to escape their influence. It had just been too much though, to watch her stress over them and their ceaseless efforts to contact her, to draw her back into their unhealthy fold. Their manipulations to get her to stop taking her medications cashing her in her circles as she tries to do what’s best for her health.

They don’t like leaving her, but her family had left them both with no other option.

So Lafayette goes to America, travels and meets people, plays the role of the sub looking to experiences everything while they find a nice place to settle. There seems to something with each city and town they come to that would make is unsuitable; too loud, too dirty, too remote, the people are too in your face, or too nosy, or all of it at once. They know, logically, the no city will be perfect, that there will something about every place that will be bad for Adrienne’s OCD or anxiety. When Lafayette calls back home their heart breaks to hear the hope fall in bits and pieces out of Adrienne’s voice with each update, how they can hear the way her depression (exacerbated at possibly never finding an escape) creep up on her.

They won’t give up, they won’t.

Lafayette only means to pass through city of Red Arbor, by all appearances it’s a busy city like any other. And Adrienne is done with cities. It’s when they come out on the other side though, that they take pause. The city fade away pretty abruptly, the tall glass towers giving way to shorter old brick and stone buildings. Flag on the lamp posts proclaiming RED ARBOR UNIVERSITY. It’s calmer in this town on the edge of the city, welcoming, Lafayette spends the day watching the people walk past on the sidewalk from a small coffee shop and at night they make their way to a club recommended by one of the baristas.

By the end of the week they’ve traveled most of the town and are going into a contract with a man named Washington.

They finally have some hope they can send back to their Adri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	18. benwash, coming without being touched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt #19 “Bet I can make you come without ever touching your cock.” from... some kink prompt list

“Bet I can make you come without ever touching your cock.”

Ben hadn’t believe George when he said it, but had agreed to the bet easily enough. Even now as he finds himself bent over the arm of the couch as George methodically thrusts a dildo in and out of his ass. George’s other arm lays across his back, keeping him in place with a hand pulling at his hair. It’s excruciating. It’s dragged Ben to the edge of his limits and won’t let him top over into that sweet relief.

When he tries to buck his hips against the arm of the couch George pulls him back by the hair.

“That’s cheating, pretty thing,” he growls into Ben’s ear, pulling the dildo free and setting it to the side. Chuckling when Ben whines at the sudden empty feeling and babbles out apologies and pleas, anything to get a little bit of that contact back. Instead George lets go of his hair, earning another pitiful and desperate whine. He’s turned around to face George and pulled forward until he can feel the Dom’s dick bumping against his hole, without thinking or being told Ben lowers himself down, groaning at the sensation of being filled again. George takes his hands, interlocking their fingers, as Ben starts moving. Unable to keep a rhythm on his own it’s not long until his orgasm courses through him, leaving him shaking and exhausted on George’s lap and slumped against his chest.

“I think I win,” George chuckles into his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	19. Whamilton overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> random promtp recieved

It comes so suddenly to Alex. I t was something he had heard of happening to other subs, but had never experienced it for himself. One moment George is bringing the crop down on his thighs, his dick twitching against the cock ring that had been clamped around his cock and balls. The next it was _far too much._

_“Yellow! Red! Sir, please!_

Before Alex had even finished with his cry George was moving, the cock ring first, then the ties around his wrists, the blindfold. He curls up in his spot on the bed, George’s hand hovering over his hip.  
  
“Can I touch you? Alex?”  
  
Alex shivers, sweat cooling him rapidly, every inch of his skin is buzzing but he wants… something? Contact? Alex shakes his head.  
  
“Little bit, not a lot.”  
  
A hand rests warm and heavy on his back, the other moving to tug a blanket up and over him. Alex tugs the edge of the blanket up to his chin, curling in on himself. His skin feels less crawly now. The blanket acting like some sort of barrier between him and the rest of the world. George’s hand moving slowly up an down his back soothing the suddenly raw edges.

“I don’t understand, that’s never happened before,” he whispers. He knows George will hear him, he just hopes George will have the answers he needs.

“What was it, little one?”

“It’s like, everything became too much? All at once.”

“Overstimulated, little one? Might be that you’re finally comfortable enough to let go.”

Alex hums and shuffles a bit closer to George so he can curl up with his head in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	20. Whamilton, Pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Role Playing

Alex stares at the ears George had handed him, finely made with soft and fine fur, built to withstand more vigorous activities. Obviously expensive, like all of George’s toys. Alex glances back up at the man, a dozen questions jostling for space on his tongue and he’s unsure which one to unleash first.

“How any scene goes is completely up to you.”

That brings Alex up short. No Dom _lets_ a sub control the scene, not like that. His gaze sharpens and he narrows his eyes at George, gripping the ears just a bit tighter.

“What do you mean?”

George is calm as he explain that he will not for a pet play scene into or away from sex, that it is dependent on the sub to do as they wish, how they wish, while being a pet. Alex takes it in mind and turns the short explanation over in his mind before slowly slipping the ears on his head. HE can do this for a few minutes. Just to see. He says nothing as he crawls up on the couch, curling up against George’s side with his head in the Dom’s lap. He cautiously _mrowls_ as George cards a hand through his hair, nuzzling into the contact.

“Such a sweet kitty,” George says.

And that’s it, Alex realized as a few minutes turns into a half an hour turns into hours, he doesn’t have to talk. Doesn’t have to say a goddamn thing. He can just _be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	21. Benwash, body worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: body worship

Ben shudders under George’s hands, twisting against his bonds and the sheets as his Dom slowly makes his way down Ben’s torso. It’s felt like hours. Hours of George passing his hands over every inch of Ben’s skin. Cradling Ben’s ankle delicately to tilt his leg in the perfect position to pepper the inside of his thighs with kisses, brushing the backs of his knuckles along Ben’s ribs as he sucks dark marks along Ben’s neck and collarbone, dragging his hands up to tangle his fingers with Ben’s above their heads when he capture his lips in a kiss.

“Sir…”

“My sweet boy,” George mumurs in return, “my perfect boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	22. Elams, blindfolding and insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soft Dom Starter: bad ___, I thought we talked about not doing this

“Alex! Bad boy, I thought we talked about not doing this.”

Eliza tilts his head up to look at her, pressing him back against her leg. He still averts his eyes away from her gaze though, throat bobbing against his collar when he swallows. Twisting his hands together in his lap. He wasn’t supposed to even think about work during a scene, it was a time for him to decompress and relax. To put everything in John and Eliza’s hands and let them take care of him. He was supposed to wait for their orders, to let them direct him through the scene and worry about nothing more.

But fuck, he can’t do anything right.

He couldn’t push the write up needed for the last case out of his mind, he tried to anticipate what his Doms would want. Tried to act before being ordered to please them but…

Out of the corner of his eyes he can see Eliza turn to look at John, who is out of his line of sight. There’s the rustle of clothes and then John comes into his sight, reaching down to tap at Alex’s chin and prompt eye contact.

“She’s right, this is something we’ve talked about… but we may have a something to help solve this.”

Before Alex can even think to ask a slip of black fabric is slid over his eyes by Eliza. John cupping his face to hold his head still as she ties the knot behind his head, lips pressing to his forehead.

“Can’t try and predict what we want if you can’t see us,” John whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	23. Benwash, dirty talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dirty Talking

“You can’t wait, can you? You can’t wait until I have you on your knees and begging for my cock.”

The thumping of the music in the club requires people to be close to converse, but not this close. He has an arm wrapped around his sub, pressing Ben in close as possible to him as he leans against the bar, Ben’s wrists gathered together in his hand.

“I could take you here, couldn’t I? Walk into a corner and push you down on your knees, you’d pull my cock out yourself. Blushing that pretty blush of yours at the idea that _anyone_ in here could look over and see you.”

Ben groans, breath hot against George’s collar bone through the fabric of his shirt. Rolling his hips to grind against George thigh when he slips it between Ben’s legs.

“And afterward I could take you into one of those alcoves. Strip you, hang your hands from a hook and fuck you until you scream loud enough to be heard through those curtains.”

A whimper, Ben rutting with a new vigor against him.

“And you’d _love every second._ I can tell by the way you’re grinding away against me. What if I left those curtains open? Let everyone see that pretty pink cock, watch as I take what’s mine? Make everyone jealous as I fuck you into the wall?”

Ben sobs against him. 

“ _Please, sir, please!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	24. Whamilton, safeword use

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if you're still doing prompts for soft!doms, maybe Whamilton where Alex flashes back to a bad scene?

Alex didn’t think it would be an issue. Since moving to America he had purposefully made sure to never think about what had been left behind. To think of the Doms that he had dealt with. He wanted a clean slate. He wanted to start over.

And things had been going well. Apparently.

Alex was sure that he was… winning? Succeeding? He was so sure that he had left it behind. Left all of it behind.

But when George winds a hand in his hair and tugs his head back he doesn’t see George. He’s back in St. Croix. He’s back in the Caribbean. He’s at the mercy of a man that he knows doesn’t care for him, who would loom over him to see the boy cowed. And he’s waiting for a blow. For some imagine slight to bring down a too real punishment. He’s light-headed, he’s been doused in ice, he’s—

“Alex?”

He gasps, snapping back to reality and away from George’s hand. He scoots back until his back bumps the bed.

“Red! Red, I can’t— George—”

“It’s ok, you’re ok,” George says, softly. Kneeling down across from Alex but not moving any closer, “Can I come closer?” 

Alex nods, sighs when George comes to sit next to him, looping his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pulling him in close. Instead Alex drapes himself across George’s lap, and curls up, breath shuddering as he lets out a sigh. George rubs his back, pulling the blanket down off the bed to tuck around his sub.

“Are you thirsty?”

Alex shakes his head, curling in tighter. Some time passes, George picks Alex up carefully and moves them both onto the bed. Alex tucks his head against George’s chest, and sighs again. In bits and pieces Alex starts talking, every Dome, every mistreatment, all the little things he has kept hidden. George says nothing, just hold him close.


	25. Lafayette/Adrienne, orgasm.... encouragement?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: wellreadfan asked:#19 "You can come now or not at all" SMS, surprise me pairing wise? 
> 
> (if there is an actual name (kink wise) for prompting more orgasms from someone after they think they're done plz tell me so I can change the chapter title -.- )

“ You can come now or not at all ” 

Lafayette whined through the gag, arching up as Adrienne rolled her hips.

“Or at least not until we’re moved into out new house in America.”

Another loud whine, a little more desperate. She had spent _hours_ wringing every orgasm out of them that she could. At this point Laf wasn’t even sure that he any cum left tin him to spare. At this point it would be _months_ until they were both in America though.

Months!

So they redouble their efforts, admiring the way the metallic tattoos she’s decorated her shoulders and breasts with shimmer in the moonlight. Tugging against the restraint that hold them spread eagle. Slowly they can feel themself getting hard again within her. They groan as she rolled her hips, leaning over them, sucking and kissing at their collarbone

“There we go baby, it would be such a shame for you to spend all that time with George and his new sub and not be allowed to come. I’ve seen the pictures. Such a beautiful pair. It would kill you not be between them wouldn’t.”

Lafayette groans, they hadn’t even thought of that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


	26. Elams, leash and collar teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:If youre taking nsfw prompts, #29, SMS verse Elams? “I’ll be good for you.”

“I’ll be good for you.”

Eliza chuckles as Alex tug on the leash John holds, straining to get to where she sits just out of reach.

“Oh will you? You can’t even clean up her desk when asked, how does she know that you can be good now?” John asks, nothing bothering to hide his own wicked grin.

It’s an arbitrary excuse, she’d known when she asked that Alex hadn’t heard her. But when the idea came to her for this little game it was too good to resist. So instead she sighs, and taps her foot on the ground. Appearing imperious and untouchable even as she can feel herself getting wet just watching Alex’s eagerness.

“I’m sorry, I can be good! Please!”

She cocks an eyebrow, a secret signal. John lets some of the leash go. Just enough far Alex to be level with her knees but no further. Her husband immediately starts pressing kisses on the indie of her knees, one hand curling around her calf while he presses the heel of the other against his own erection. She reaches down to smooth a hand through his hair, slipping her thumb in his mouth for him to suck.

“Then prove it,” she says, “If you please me then John can fuck you through the mattress all night. If not you don’t get to come at all tonight. Understand?”

Alex nods and the leash goes slack. He wastes no time, scrambling forward and burying his face in her cunt. Eliza bites back a moan and buries her hands in his hair, holding him in place even when he jumps as John presses two slicked fingers into his ass.

They never said they’d make it easy for him


	27. Alex/Eliza, flogging/paddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wellreadfan asked:#3. A scream, pairing (or triad, whatever) of your choice? (ways to say I Love You)

It’s just the two of them tonight, John’s taken the kids off for a weekend getaway. To give Alex and Eliza alone time together.

He tugs futilely at his bonds that hold him bent over the padded bench, breathing heavily in the small gap of time that Eliza gives him. Heat radiates off his thighs and backside, she’s been working him over for so long. In a way she hasn’t been able to do outside of a club for years now.

There’s cool fingers tracing over the curve of his ass, making him jump at the sensation.

It’s a challenge, a game they used to play, where he would stay silent as long as possible. Or at least until she broke him. She is close, his threshold lowered over time without such heavy play. 

CRACK

Alex’s entire bold jerks, the sensations changed. She’s swapped the paddle out for a thin tailed flogger. it takes 3 cracks against his ass for him to scream, voice ragged. and then she’s kneeling to be face to face with him, undoing the cuffs on his wrists before cupping his face.

“I love you too,” she whispers, smoothing away the tears stains on his cheeks.


	28. whamilton, orgasm denail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wellreadfan asked:#45 SMS Whamilton? “Get in the backseat or so help me.”

“Get in the backseat or so help me.”

Alex scrambles back there, heart pounding at George’s tone. He’s been… a bit of a shit recently, Eliza is out of town with the kids and John’s father called him back to South Carolina over some family matter. On top of that he boss fucked up and now the entire firm aren't’ allowed to work any cases at all until it’s cleared up. It’s making him stir crazy, has been for at least a week or so now. Running scenes with Eliza or John over skype or facetime isn’t the same as in person. He’s sure he’s going to get punished when one of them gets home for all of this.

Or at least he was sure.

The text from Eliza to go meet George hadn’t been out of the ordinary.

The text from John to pop a plug in his ass even less so.

George pulling his Dom voice out was entirely unexpected.

Alex shifts, suddenly hyper aware of the plug in his ass and the beach towel laid out across the seat, waiting for the moment when George starts talking. Lecturing? Whatevering. 

“I’ve been talking to Eliza, since she’s been out of town. John too.”

Oh… shit.

“They’re worried about you.”

Alex buries his face in his hands. How does he explain that he feel stretched thin without them? That nothing is _enough_ when they aren’t around? The car hits a bump at the same time the plug starts vibrating and Alex almost slides off the seat with a cry. His seatbelt catching and holding him, forcing him to tip sideways.

“We’re going to see if we can work out some of that restlessness, Alexander.”

Alex twists as the vibrations fluctuate wildly. George has the controller in his hand, idly twisting it as he drives. Through the windows Alex watches as the building give way to trees, and realizes they must be going along Arbor Park Drive. The park features a long winding twisting road that goes through at least six different towns. Alex groans and arches against the seatbelt, one hand drifting down to cup himself through his jeans.

“No touching yourself, no coming until you’re told to, understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Alex whines.

He isn’t sure how long they drive along the trail, every bump in the road jarring the plug and making him writhe. Alex tries to anticipate what George is going to do with the vibrations, but he can never keep his attention on the Dom’s hand long enough to any established pattern. Tears burn his eyes, and he has the towel bunched up in both his hands when they pull to the side of the road. The Gravel crunching under tires as George’s phone rings. He picks it up as he shifts into park, whatever he says Alex doesn’t hear. The vibrations slow as George turns in his seat and holds the phone out.

Eliza and John are on the screen, pictures small because of the split down the center. Blurry through his tears, but they’re there.

“Aw, you look like such a mess, baby.”

“Hnnnnnn, Betsy, Ma’am, please.”

“Please what? Words, Alexander.”

“You’re usually so good with them,” John adds.

“Ple- please let me come! Ma’am, sir, please!

Eliza tuts, her image on the screen stuttering for a moment as she looks him over. “I don’t know, you haven’t been very good for me or John recently.”

“Turn it up, George, if you would,” John says.

Alexander writhes at the increased sensation, biting down on the towel as the tears flow freely now. He doesn’t even realize that he’s started babbling about how he’s sorry and how much he’s missed them until Eliza is shushing him.

“We know, baby, we know,” she coos.

“George?”

At John’s request George slips into the backseat, undoing Alexander’s seatbelt and fly to take his dick in hand. It only take a few pumps before Alexander is shaking under him, sobbing from the overstimulation.

“Come for us, baby.”

He does, coating George’s hand as he sobs through his orgasm. He drifts in a haze for a moment, soaking up John and Eliza’s praise. His seatbelt is put back on, re-positioned to be more comfortable while he lies there, and he’s covered with a blanket. George hands him his phone so he can still listen to John and Eliza as they slip back out onto the road in the direction of home. Blinking sleepily at their faces on the screen, feeling the most settled he has since they left.


	29. Benwash, aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:Hi! If you are still doing your amazing Turn fics???? Can I ask for Benwash aftercare???

Ben is always so quiet after a scene it alarms a little part of George every time. Quiet and pliant, a side-effect of the dips into subspace that he takes during a scene. George is careful as he undoes the ropes, as he rubs away the welts, wraps Ben in a blanket and holds him close until his boy is back to his senses. Waits until he sure that Ben is back to himself before he asks for a color, he trusts Ben to be honest but he knows that subspace can influence things. Can make a sub pliable beyond their limits.

And George knows Ben would let him

So he stays quiet, glad just to be able to hold his sub close. He cards his fingers through soft blond hair and whispers praise. Offers him food and water when Ben stirs from his subspace. This time Ben nods, happily taking the bottle of water from George and cuddling in the blanket George has wrapped around him. He hums when George lifts him from the bed and carries him to the bathroom, kicking his feet against the cabinet while they wait for the tub to fill. The bath bomb he picked out earlier waiting quietly on the counter next to him.

“How are you feeling?”

“A little tired,” Ben yawns.

“Anything sore or hurting too much?”

“Nope.”

Ben sighs when he finally slips into the hot water of the tub, content to watch the colors and bubbles spread from the fizzing bath bomb.

George takes a few minutes to go clean up the bedroom, to wipe down the toys and put away the restraints. He does quick work on if, not wanting to spend too much time away from Ben. And indeed when he gets back Ben is looking for him, leaning on the side of the tub.

“Wash my hair?”

“Of course,” he presses a kiss to Ben’s hair, anything his sub wants.


	30. elams, morning sex pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:For a random prompt: (if you're up to it of course my lovey :D ), some softandsleepy!SMS verse!elams on their wedding/bonding night.. never seen a prompt like this on any list, but i thought if anyone were to do it justice, it would be you :)

It’s a gift from George, handed to Alex separate from all the other gifts. At the tail end of the reception where John and Eliza’s respective families seem to have gotten it in their head that _now_ would be a great time to ask a dozen shitty things. As if the three of them hadn’t heard every variation of “isn’t Alex being greedy with you two” a million times each.

“I know you all some vague plans, but this should afford you more privacy. A chance to actually bond as you deserve.”

Alex is too dumbfounded to even argue, perched on John’s lap, numbly taking the envelope while Eliza thanks George.

A manic it of extra packing, two long flights, and a long drive finds them at a seaside resort.

They sleep in the cabana, looking out over the sea and stars. Fairy lights hung to illuminate the area at night, and by morning they wake to the soft light as it filter through the drapery that lazily sways in the breeze.

Several days in Alex wakes to kisses on his shoulder and a pair of finger in his ass slowly stretching him out. As he moans and shifts it all intensifies, John behind him bestowing kisses that turn to sucking bites that will leave bold marks, Eliza catches his moans with her lips when she kisses him as she adds another finger. As she twists them just right within him. A new dildo bobbing between her legs from her favorite harness, she’s quick to lube it up and slow to to enter him. Her black hair hanging like a curtain around them when she finally bottoms out, settled in Alex to the root. Capturing him in another kiss as John whispers in his ear.

“We bought that special, just for you, just for our honeymoon.”

With a click it starts vibrating.


	31. whamilton, pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wellreadfan asked:#9 Whamilton? (Bonus points for SMS) “How long have you been standing there?”

_“How long have you been standing there?”_

Alex startles at the question, he had been sure George hadn’t noticed him slip into the toy room, that he had been too absorbed in his work on his laptop to pay any attention to his sub slipping through the room. He goes to answer  but stops, ends up just glancing between George in doorway and the little rack that holds the ear bands. The little black cat ears watching the exchange innocently.

Eventually Alex scrubs his hands across his face, mumbling out an ‘I don’t know.’

George approaches carefully, looping an arm around Alex’s waist.

“What’s wrong?”

“School, I need…” Alex glances at the ears again. He wants **that** , the calmness of knowing he didn’t have to think or talk or explain or work or do anything. Even for just a short amount of time.

George doesn’t say anything more, just reaches out and snags the black cat ears. Pressing a kiss to Alex’s hair as he presses them into his hands.

“There’s nothing wrong with needing a break,” he says as he leaves the toy room.

Five minutes later Alex follows out, ear in place on his head, instead of going to George he crawls up on the bed. Burrowing into the blankets and curling up, mrowling loudly to catch George attention from his spot on the bed. Pouting and rolling around on the bed until George finally closes up his work and join him. Chuckling at the way Alex butts his head against him when he sits on the edge of the bed.   
  
“You just wanted attention, didn’t you little kitty?”

Alex mrowls, curling up in George’s lap an purring.


	32. Benwash, public play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rileymcdaniels asked:#9, SMS Benwash? or any ship you desire tbh Public play

Ben gasps loudly as he lays down on the couch in George’s office. He doesn’t often visit his Dom at work, but when his own sent him early he didn’t want to go home to an almost empty house. Not when George still had two hours left to his own work day.

Of course George can’t just stop what he’s doing to entertain his sub while Ben waits.

Casually George ups the vibrations on the plug in Ben’s ass, causing him to twist his hands against the armrest. The front of George’s office is a wall of glass, windows looking out over the bullpen of the office. Anyone in his employ could look up to see Ben twisting about on this soft leather couch in obvious pleasure. Ben bites his fist, turning to face the back of the couch as the glass door opens.

Martha pays no attention to him however, handing something to George that they talk over in hushed tones before leaving again. Through the glass he can hear her call for someone.

Ben rolls back over at the rustle of cloth, groaning as the plug shifts with his movement, to see George closing the blinds on the glass wall at the front of his office and on the door before joining him on the couch. Settling between his spread legs, hands warm through the fabric of Ben’s jeans on his thighs.

“You’ve been a good boy, Benjamin. I think you deserve a reward.”


	33. Ben/Alex/George, dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #3 rhythm and #9 grinding for the Washingship of your choosing, or harem, even ;)

Their bodies moved in tandem with the beat, rocking and writhing against each other. Ben slid his hands under Alex’s shirt, nails rasping against his side as Alex’s fingers threaded his hair. Earning a gasp and a shudder as he tugs at the blond strands.

Alex groans, ducks his head to bite at the soft skin of Ben’s neck. Sliding one hand down from his hair to lay flat against his lower back and bring him closer, sliding a leg between Ben’s. He’s rewarded by Ben grinding down against him, letting out little whimpers and moans.

It’s practically sex on the dancefloor.

The entire time they are both hyper-conscious of the weight of George’s gaze on them. Watching their every move from a couch a little ways away.

Ben grips Alex’s shoulders for dear life as the hand on his back dips lower and lower, slipping past the waistband of his pants, to cup his ass. Squeezing and kneading. Ben pants and grinds down against Alex’s thigh, dick straining against the front of his jeans.

“How much of a show should we put on?” Alex whispers.

Ben laughs breathlessly, letting his head drop against Alex’s shoulder as they sways, turning to give George a better view of Alex’s hand down his pants.

“Enough to make him jealous.”

It’s Alex’s turn to chuckle, Ben shivers and the vibrations run through him.

“We’re both going to pay for it if we do that.” But goddamn, if Alex isn’t tempted by the idea, and there’s no denying that Ben already looks beautifully debauched right now. Flyaway hair, lips kiss red and slick, pupils blown wide so that only thing rings of blue can be seen.

“I know, that’s the point.”


	34. Washette, teasing and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CAN I REQUEST FOR MORE WASHETTE?!!! historically laf was kinda a trouble maker so like what if gwash had to punish laf for his behavior ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They keep wriggling out of his grasp, tossing playful looks over their shoulder at George whenever they “escape” and go running off. The fifth time it happens George just lets it happen, lets them run giggling out of the bedroom. Skirt fluttering behind them.

He grabs some rope, a few other “supplies”, and a special new case. A new toy he had ordered… a while ago actually. He’s yet to find a chance to use it, but if Lafayette wants to be a little tease them now would be the perfect time. They all go in the little bag that George reserves for trips to the club and he makes his way downstairs. Finding Lafayette spread out on one of the lawn chair on the patio, he stops in the kitchen for a moment to make himself a drink before heading out.

They don’t notice his approach, evident by the way they gasp when he takes one delicate wrist and bring it up to tie to the chair.

“Aww, you caught me,” they pout playfully.

George raises a brow, finishing on tying them down before replying.

“Yes, I don’t appreciate being teased. You know that, Lafayette.”

“I was just having fun,” they say, pouting even more and tugging at their bonds.

George sits at the end of the chair, grabbing their legs and tugging so they slide down a bit. Slipping a pillow under their lower back and sliding their hands up under their skirt. They make a little pleased noise a he hooks his fingers in the waistband of their panties, dragging the little slip of fabric down their smooth legs. He has the perfect view like this, especially when Lafayette lets their legs fall open even wider.

George takes his time preparing them, dragging out each little mewl and moan with each crook of his fingers. Taking care to avoid their prostate to frustrate them even more. By the time he’s decided that Lafayette is ready they are begging, twisting and writhing in the chair.

“Now I don’t want to hear any of that,” George says, fishing a gag out of the bag and slipping the ball into Lafayette’s mouth. They whimper, begging with their eyes for release as they pant around the gag. George only smirks.

“I suppose I should thank you, you’ve given me the chance to give this a try.”

Lafayette’s eyes the case, curiosity plain in their gaze as George opens it. In the soft velvet interior lies a hollow transparent dildo, George traces a finger along one of the veins that sits in relief against the smooth walls of the dildo. It’s silicone, firm and heavy, but hollow.

“You see there’s a little trick that I would like to try, Eliza told me about it.”

Their eyes are wide, breathing getting heavier as they watch George lube up the dildo. An idea from Eliza can mean _anything_ , she is by far one of the most inventive Doms that Lafayette has eve met. That George has ever met.her ability to tease and inflict pain are legendary.The dildo slides home with ease, a little divot near the base keeping it in place in their ass. There’s a small circular piece of silicone still sitting in the velvet, waiting for whatever the rest of George’s plan is.

He doesn’t reach for that though, instead he goes back in the bag and pulls out a _tiny_ bullet vibe. Switching it on and popping it in the hollow dildo, plugging the end with the silicone plug before it can fall out.

Lafayette groans loudly around the gag, hips bucking and arching. They can _feel_ the vibe roll back and forth inside the dildo, the thick silicone walls absorb the vibrations it gives out. Dulling them to a low buzz that just _isn’t enough._

With a smirk George flips their skirt up so it bunches around their waist, dragging another chair over for himself and sitting back with his drink. Time to enjoy the show.


	35. Ben/Alex/George, threesome playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An SMS prompt, if it interests you. George playing with Ben and Alex? Maybe Eliza brought Alex over for a special treat. ;).

Alex meets Ben at work bouncing on the balls of his feet as Ben packs up to leave. Twice Ben almost knocks things off his desk in his eagerness. This “playdate” has been postponed and pushed back too many time for the pair of subs not to be overly eager to get to it. Once Ben is packed up and he’s said his goodbye to his colleagues that intend to burn the midnight oil they practically run out of the building. Breaking into an actual run once they’re outside the building, sprinting down the street to the parking garage where Alex’s car is parked.

The drive is quick, in no time they’re pulling into the driveway. Ben letting the dogs out while Alex drops his bag up in the bedroom. They meet in the living room, tumbling to the couch in a tangle of limbs. They make out like teenagers, groping and grabbing and giggling through their kisses.

“Are you two starting without me?”

They break apart at George’s voice, lips swollen from kissing. They do their best to look contrite. Neither of them really feel that bad about it though.

“Upstairs, both of you, undress and kneel at the foot of the bed.”

They scramble to obey, chasing each other up the stairs, clothes ending up forgotten on the bedroom floor. They manage to kneel neatly for all of a minute before Ben’s hands stray. Fingers tracing distractedly over the curve of Alex’s hip instead of staying folded together in his lap. Alex’s gasp caught by Ben’s lips when those long fingers finally curl around his growing erection.

He drags his nails down Ben’s sides, reaching around to grab Ben’s ass and trace the tips of his fingers over the blond’s entrance. Relishing in the way Ben moans at the contact. They both whine when a pair of strong hands pull them apart.

“I told you two to kneel, what are you two going to do to make this up to me?”


	36. elams, prelude to pegging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What a pretty blush." [sold my soul!!!!!]

John traces a thumb against Alex’s bottom lip, admiring the gag that doesn’t allow Alex to do much more than moan and whimper. Smiling when their sub squirm against his binds and the hand John has clamped over his eyes.

“Behave like that and you won’t get to see your surprise,” he chuckles. Wicking at Eliza as she carefully adjusts said surprise.

Alex whines but stops wiggling around, going still and resting back against John. A decent veneer of patience betrayed only by the way he curls and uncurls his toes. Neither Dom can stop themselves from grinning at the little tell. Eliza signalling that she needs a moment to get her giggles under control. When she’s back in Intimidating Domme Mode she nods, and John drops his hand from Alex’s eyes.

Eliza is stunning, Domme Smirk in place and hip cocked to one side. The shiny new harness gleaming in the low light. One hand wrapped around the base of her favorite red dildo, which juts forward from the harness. Bobbing with every movement she makes.

John can feel Alex’s breath quicken, smirks when he sees the sub’s dick twitch. Eliza crawls onto the bed, dragging her hands up Alex’s thighs as she settles between his spread legs. He dildo sliding alongside his dick as she brings their hips flush against each other so she can cup his jaw.

“What a pretty blush. Are you excited?”


	37. washette, sharing clothes (sorta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can i get a fvcking vhhhhhhhhh 6 Is that my shirt? with a main big fat course of washette? With nb Laf? Pretty please?

“Is that my shirt?”

Lafayette glances over at George, smiling sheepishly. One of George’s older button ups hanging off their neck, it’s long enough that the tails of the shirt brush against their thighs. Giving the impression that they’re wearing a button up dress and not a shirt. They saunter on over to stand in front of George, playfully adjusting the hem.

“I couldn’t help it, it’s just so soft.”

George chuckles reaching forward to drag his hands up their thighs. The shirt bunched up over his wrists as he trails up to cup their ass over the pretty lace panties and pull them into his lap. Relishing in their sigh as he sucks a dark mark onto their collarbone. One warm broad hand sliding up their spine as the other slips past the wasitband of their panties, fingers teasing at their entrance to find it slick already.

“You little minx,” he rumbles. Chuckling when they gasp as he slips two fingers in.

_“Ah! George, sir!”_

“Shush now, I’ve got you pretty darling,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on da tumbla brah](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/)


	38. Alex/Ben/Washington, pet play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> can I request a Ben/Alex/Wash ficlet with pet play? Or just anything with the threesome? Thanks! :)

Alex doesn’t meow as much as he howls, sometimes. It reminds George very much of a siamese cat. Right now Alex seems to be doing his best to bring the house down with those howls.

To be fair George was doing his best to tease Alex though.

Alex and Ben had been pawing at each other all day, teasing each other with gropes and kisses between cat naps. Slowly working each other up, not thinking that George would notice what they were doing. He was happy to play oblivious though, to let them think that he wouldn’t notice them slowly working up to this point. So when the little kittens snuck upstairs for more play he knew to follow them. They’d whined when George had separated. George using a leash to keep Ben on the bed while he hauled Alex away to be tied to the foot of George’s chair. Just out of arms reach of the bed.

That’s where Alexis now, howling in time to Ben’s desperate mewls as he watches George prep Ben.

He has Ben bent over, ass in the air to give Alex the perfect view of his ass as George preps him and his leaking cock. Every so often Ben wriggles his ass, trying to get a little more friction. The smooth sides of the glass dildo not giving him near enough satisfaction.

_“MRRAAOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!”_

“Now be patient kitten, I’ll let you two play in just a minute,” he says at the same time Ben mewls in response. He’s been saying that for almost ten minutes now. It doesn’t stop him from adding a bit more lube to the dildo and pumping it slowly in and out of Ben’s ass.

Alex spins in a circle, pulling against the leash and howling again. Ben responds by twisting under George’s hands, tugging against the leash in an effort to turn around and gets to Alex. Wincing at the way his presses against the front of his neck when he does so.

That’s the cue.

“Stay still,” George orders, patting Ben on the ass as he pulls out the dildo and sets it to the side.

Ben does, shivering as the loss of stimulation, watching George out of the corner of his eye as he goes to sit in his chair. He hooks a few fingers into Alex’s collar to haul him close, secretly amused at the way the kitty won’t look away from Ben. He takes Alex’s cock in his still slick hand, stroking and lubing him up.

“Isn’t he so pretty like that?” George murmurs, as Alex whines and squirms.

“Mrroooowww!”

“Maaooww!”

George let’s this continue on for a minute or so. Taking his time in slicking up Alex’s cock and listening to them call to each other. Then, without any warning, he unclips the leash from Alex’s collar and lets go. Settling back in his chair to watch the show.

Alex is off like a shot, almost leaping up on top of the bed and Ben. Pressing kisses and nips to his shoulders and neck as he enters him. Ben gasps, arching up against Alex, hands twisted in the sheets. They both groans when Alex is in to the hilt. For a moment they stay like that, curling tight against each other. Alex sucking bruising kisses across his shoulders, nipping at the delicate skin just under his ear. Ben wriggles his hips to indicate he’s ready, letting out a strangled mewl as Alex starts rolling his hips.

George sits back, pulling his own cock free. Stroking his cock in time to Alex’s thrusts, passing his thumb over the head when Ben moans. They’re beautiful together, George would never get sick of watching them together. He chases their orgasms with his own, taking a moment to enjoy the afterglow and watch them curl around each other. Kissing and nuzzling each other.

His content kittens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [hmu on tumblr](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com/)


	39. washette, clothes sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 Is that my shirt?

“Is that my shirt?”

Lafayette glances over at George, smiling sheepishly. One of George’s older button ups hanging off their neck, it’s long enough that the tails of the shirt brush against their thighs. Giving the impression that they’re wearing a button up dress and not a shirt. They saunter on over to stand in front of George, playfully adjusting the hem.

“I couldn’t help it, it’s just so soft.”

George chuckles reaching forward to drag his hands up their thighs. The shirt bunched up over his wrists as he trails up to cup their ass over the pretty lace panties and pull them into his lap. Relishing in their sigh as he sucks a dark mark onto their collarbone. One warm broad hand sliding up their spine as the other slips past the wasitband of their panties, fingers teasing at their entrance to find it slick already.

“You little minx,” he rumbles. Chuckling when they gasp as he slips two fingers in.

_“Ah! George, sir!”_

“Shush now, I’ve got you pretty darling,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many of these things to fuckign add omg


	40. Elams, Sleepy sex and dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elams on their bonding honeymoon! for kintober day 2

Alex is woken up by John nuzzling and kissing his neck, arousal already pooling in his gut. He sighs, letting his legs fall open for John to slide a knee up for him to buck against. Lazily grinding against each other in the mountain of pillows the three of them had piled in the cabana when they arrived the day before. He hums when thin, warm fingers card through his hair, brushing it back from his face.

Eliza’s above him, still nude, her skin glowing in the soft light. Leaning against one of the cabana posts with a mug of hot chocolate balanced on one knee. The steam curls around her face before being caught in the same warm breeze that makes the gossamer curtains drift lazily. She smiles, and Alex is sure that his heart could burst.

“Hey there, baby.”

“Please,” he gasps, back arching as John’s slicked fingers probe at his entrance. Both Dom’s both chuckle, Eliza tightening her grip on his hair. Tilting Alex’s head to the side so that John can nibble his ear.

Prepping Alex is quick and easy, the last time they fucked had been around sundown. It’s only been a handful of hours since them. Alex’s skin is sleepwarm, voice rough as he moans. Eliza and John share a smile as Alex whine and thrusts down against his cock.

“Needy boy, you just want a good fucking,” John rumbles, biting down on Alex’s neck to make a point.

“We’re spoiling him, John. Soon he won’t beg so prettily anymore.”

John lets out a very put upon sigh, giving a few shallow thrusts before pulling their hips flush. Preventing any further movement.

Alex whines and tugs  against Eliza’s hold on his hair. “I can beg! I can be good!”

“Can you now?” Eliza asks. John still doesn’t move, even as Alex wiggles against him. Eliza cocks a brow and sips her drink, going back to carding her fingers through Alex’s hair.

“Please fuck me, please!”

“What do you want, baby? Do you want his cock? Do you want him to fuck you until you can’t speak?”

“Yes! Fuck me! Please!I need your cock, sir, I need— I need—”

“I’ll give you just what you need, baby,” John says, rolling his hips and pulling a gasp from Alex. his thrusts rapidly increasing pace as Alex keens and moans below him. Eliza dips two of her finger in her drink, and slips them into Alex’s mouth for him to suck. John comes first, pulling out and stroking Alex to his own orgasm and Eliza slides back down to their makeshift bed and rubs his back. Together they lull Alex back into sleep in the afterglow. Curling around him to follow him into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish there was a way to schedule chapters, like a queue


	41. William Hamilton/Male OC/Male OC, Gen/meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 - “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.” 
> 
> yeah I write about the kids too now

“I should be nervous taking you to meet my family for the first time, shouldn’t I? Isn’t it a bit early?” Will asks as he leads Jasper and Avery up to the stoop of his childhood home. They’re only been dating for maybe a month but it felt right, to ask them to start attending the sunday family dinners. He knew that everyone else had been nervous bringing their significant others, except for James, but Will was pretty sure his older brother didn’t know how to be nervous.

“Are you nervous?” Jasper asks, sliding his arm around Will’s shoulders.

“Not really.”

At the moment the door opens, James leaning in the doorway like the gangly marionette he’s been since he was fifteen.

“NEVERMIND!” Will’s voice skyrockets up several octaves, spinning around to try and press Jasper and Avery back to the car.

“Oooh my god, Willy.”

Will’s face burns, he regrets.

“You know how to pick ‘em, damn kid,” James laughs as he hops off the steps. Sticking his hand out to shake Avery’s, “I’m James, this one’s older brother… well one of them anyway. I like your partner’s silver fox look.”

“Will and I like it too,” Avery answers with a smirk.

Jasper holds Will close, laughing as his sub buries his face in his chest, The rest of the Hamilton clan slowly gather in the doorway/ “I think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”


	42. washette, funishment/spanking

“Kneel.”

“No.”

George arches a brow at Lafayette’s defiance. They merely raise their chin, straightening their spine as they star their Dom down. But George can see the spark of mischief in their eyes. The way their lips twitch as they try not to smile.

“Kneel, you cheeky darling, before I put you over my knee.”

“No! You’ll have to catch me!”

Lafayette doesn’t move fast enough, George easily catching them by the elbow. Steering them to the bed and bending them over. Wasting no time in dragging their shorts and panties down, bringing his hand down in several quick swats. Lafayette drops all pretense, moaning loudly. George rubs his hand over Lafayeete’s ass, then swats again. He alternates like this for a long time. Swat, caress, swat swat, caress, swat swat swat, long caress. Until Lafayette shakes and moans.

“Will you behave now, pretty darling?” George asks when he finally takes a break. Slipping his hand around their waist to slowly stroke their twitching cock.

Lafayette can only moan.


	43. benwash, fuckign machine/edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben gets fucked silly by a fucking machine! kinktober day 10

In Club Enigma there are private rooms along the back hallway, forming a giant loop. There for people who wanted more control over their privacy than they would get in an alcove, or wanted to something more involved than what the main room of the club allowed. The newest addition to the private rooms was a shiny new fuckign machine. And Ben was fascinated, he seen them before but had never used one. Unwilling to be strapped down to a bench by just anyone.

His curiosity compels him down the hallway to find the room, surprisingly empty despite the busy event going on. Ben hovers in the doorway for a couple minutes.

“Tempted, sweet thing?”

Ben gasps as George’s arms wrap around him, startling just the slightest bit.

“I’ve never used one before.”

George hums, gently steering Ben into the room and towards the machine. Arousal pools in Ben’s gut as he reaches out and strokes his fingers along the padding on the bench. The case nearby displaying dildos available to use with the machine. Ben bites his lip.

“Can we close the door?” His heart jumps at the sound of the door closing, beating at a rabbit’s pace in his chest.

“Curtains too?” George asks. Ben glances over his shoulder, leaving the curtains open is an invitation for anyone to stop by and watch. He shakes his head, those don’t need to be closed.

“Shirt off, get on the bench.” Ben is quick to follow the order, slipping his shirt off and hopping up on the bench in front of the machine. George guides him to lay back, taking his wrists and locking them in cuffs above the bed. He drags his nails down Ben’s body and slips them under the waistband of his pants. Stripping them off and dropping them with Ben’s shirts.

George produces a length of rope from his bag. Tying Ben’s right leg, calf pressed to thigh, then his left. Spreading them and tying them in place so they form an ‘M’ shape. George ignores Ben’s cock, smirking as it twitches against his stomach. Instead wrapping a strap over Ben’s lower stomach to stop him from moving too much and wiggling out of place.

“Already so excited, pretty thing?” he muses as he prepares Ben, casually stretching him out. “Wait until we get that machine going. It’s going to fuck you senseless, until even the slightest touch can send you off. All until I decide that you’ve had enough.”

Ben whines, the strap across his middle stopping him from thrusting down onto George’s fingers. “Please, sir!”

The Dom doesn’t respond, only pulls away leaving Ben feeling empty. Selecting one of the thinner dildos to attach and lube up, knowing that it won’t be enough to get his sub off, quietly amused at the way Ben tries to crane his neck to see what George is doing. The only thing Ben can see from his vantage point is the window, and the small group of spectators that have gathered to watch.

There’s barely a warning before George turns it on. Just a click and a whir, then the sudden pressure of the dildo as it enters him. Ben cries out, pulling against his bonds and trying to arch his back. Dick twitching as he adjusts to the feeling, the moment he begins to relax George up the speed. BIt by bit, notch by notch. Soon enough Ben is moaning helplessly as the machine pistons in and out of him.

It’s the sweetest torture, George slowing down it’s speed every so often to apply more lube only enhancing the experience. The Dom casually stroking his chest and sides, flicking his thumbs over Ben’s nipples idly.

“Please sir, I need- I need, please I can’t-” Ben is barely aware of his babbling and begging, not even sure what he could be asking for. He just knows that it’s not enough. The fucking keeping him on the edge, but not letting him tip over into that bliss he’s so desperate for.

His entire world narrowing down to the pistoning dildo, the hum of the machine, the way his cock throbs and aches. Body shaking as he loses his words and just moans and sobs, his entire body becoming a live wire. Desperate for release.

When a hand wraps around his cock he screams, straining against his bonds in a desperate attempt to arch up into the contact. Slowly stroking Ben’s cock.

“Hush, baby, I’ve got you,” George murmurs, sweeping sweat damp blond hair away from Ben’s face. “Are you ready to come for me?”

Ben barely has the strength to nod. Sobbing as George picks up his pace, squeezing his fist around the head of Ben’s dick.

“Then come for me.”


	44. whamilton, Gen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #68, "you didn't need to ask"

“You didn’t have to ask.” 

Alex gives a full body twitch. This still isn’t the expected response, it’s not the _standard_ response. Leaving Alex with no framework on how to properly respond. George sighs, and it sets every nerve in Alex’s body on high alert.

“If you want to paint your room then go ahead. This is your home too, and your room is your space. If you wish to change something about it then do so.”

Slim fingers curl around the paint swatches. Alex had spent days going over them, analyzing the color scheme of George’s own bedroom versus the rest of the house. Eliminating his favorite choices (he had spent too long comparing Tropical Seaweed Green and Fresh Scent Green before realizing they Wouldn’t Work) in order to select the least offensive colors. Colors that he still liked but would fit the overall decor of the house.

“I… so any color I want?”

George finally turns from his work. Surveying Alex over the rims of his glasses.

“I might question the color you choose, but it is still your room and your choice. If you wish to paint the walls highlighter yellow then go ahead.”

“It’s my room.”

“It’s your room,” George says with a nod.

“Sorry- I- I’m going to go buy the paint. Now.”

“If you need nay help let me know,” George calls after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex pick Fresh Scent Green by benjamin moore paints, it is only slightly less offensive to the eyes than the emerald green of his rl office


	45. washette, orgasm denial and a gag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 11, orgasm denial and a gag

They were beautiful. Gagged and hanging above him in a suspension rig.

George could see the hazy edge of subspace in LAfayette’s eyes. Panting and drooling around the gag as he lightly traces the riding crop over their stomach and chest. They are long past the point of forming words, body shaking as he trails the crop lower. Barely tapping the tip of their dick before trailing back up.

He’s kept them on the edge for orgasm for at least an hour now, reclined back on the bed under them to watch. Continuing to tease as Lafayette’s muffled pleas turn into moans, and whimpers, then tapering off into whines. He brings the crop down to nudge their balls, dragging it along the side of their dick to watch the way their breathing quickens. A smart smack against their balls earns him a whine, their body jerking in the restraints, Lafayette’s cock steadily dribbling precum at it bobs and twitches.

His own cock throbs as he strokes it lazily, amused at the way their eyes are trained on the action. Eyes hungry, moaning when her twists his fist around the head of his cock to swipe away his own precum.

“You want this, don’t you? You want my cock. Want me to fuck you.” George asks, tapping Lafayette’s chin with the crop to get them to looks at him.

Lafayette moans as loudly as they can, nodding.

“You want to come.”

Nodding even more furiously, tears spring in Lafayette’s eyes.

“Well you don’t come until after I come, and I’m in no rush.”


	46. John Church (JC) Hamilton/Male OC, public handjob & orgasm denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #5 for Smut (“Try to stay quiet, understand?”) for any pairing)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Wellreadfan, who is ingetral in the creation of Darius and the general expansion of the SMS hamilfan

The theater is dark, light from the film flickering dimly. Watching the dust waft in the light from the projector above him is proving more entertaining to JC.Half of the audience has walked out and JC is reasonably sure he can hear someone snoring. He doesn’t resist ad Darius pulls him closer in their shard seat. Letting his Dom tug him over and position him in his lap. It’s one of JC’s favorite things, being positioned however Darius wants.

“Try to stay quiet, understand?” Darius whispers.

It’s all the warning JC gets before deft fingers pluck open his fly and wrap around his prick. Squeezing lightly as it twitching in his grasp. Darius’ dry hand creating a friction that has a desperate whine clawing as JC’s throat. Arching back against Darius as he lazily strokes JC to hardness, gathering precum with every pass over the head. Building a rhythm that has JC rocking his hips in time with Darius’ hand. There’s not enough though. Not enough pressure, not fast enough, not enough friction.

JC bucks, nails biting into the seat cushions, wishing desperately that he had one of his gags to bite into.

Keeping quiet is driving him insane, screams and moans crowding together behind his tongue.

Just when it becomes too much, just when JC is sure he’s going to break, Darius stops. slipping a cock ring around JC’s dick, then tucking his still hard prick back in his lace panties and buttoning up his jeans before patting him on the hip. A silent order to stand that JC follows, in his distraction he had never noticed the movie ending. The lights turning up as the credits scroll by.

His cock throbs as his legs shake as he waits for Darius finish standing a stretching. Hands folded together in one of the more classic poses.  
  
“Well, that movie was shit,” Darius says, leading JC down the steps with a hand on the small of the sub’s back.  
  
“Y-yes it was.”  
  
“You provided me with ample entertainment though,” he whispers. Hand sliding around to JC’s side to pull him closer. “Provide me with more on the drive home, jack yourself off with that cockring still on and I’ll give you a good reward when we get home.”

“It would be my pleasure to, sir.”


	47. Will Hamilton/Male OC/Male OC, kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’s"

The Dom that comes up behind Will is broad, strong, his breath quickens as he turns to look up at him. He doesn’t really hear Avery, the Dom that he’s _been_ talking to make introductions. It kind of just filters into the white noise, only “my husband, Jasper” standing out.

Jasper (who is built like a brick house, has Will mentioned that? It’s very important) tilts Will’s head back. His entire hand wrapping around WIll’s throat and forcing him to lean back, removing any space between them

“I’ve been wondering who you’ve been chatting with.“ 

Will swallows, feels his adam’s apple move against JAsper’s hand. Flirting, this is flirting, he can flirt back… how does he flirt back? Does he have to flirt? Can he just kneel? He just wants to kneel for both of them. He just wants to kneel for Jasper.

He wants Jasper to pull him of his stool. Wants Jasper to bend him over the bar counter and fuck him until he screams. Wants Avery to gag him with his cock and fuck his face.

Avery slides to his feet, forcing Will’s legs to spread. 

The Dom drags his hands up Will’s clothed thighs, chuckling when the shiver and shake, when Will moans with abandon at the sensation. His cock straining painfully against his pants.

Will isn’t wearing a collar but goddamn does he wish he had one on when Avery cups both hands around his neck to pull him into a kiss. It’s a desperate slide of lips, Will panting and moaning, one of Avery’s hands sliding around to his back as Will presses up against him. Sliding to the edge of the bar stool as his body aligns with the Dom’s, legs coming up to bracket Avery’s hips.

Avery eventually pulls back, and Will sobs. Somehow Jasper has moved even closer and now all Will can feel the heat of their bodies.

”I think the little sub should come home with us. Would you like that Will?”

He feels for than hears Jasper, whimpering in need at the very thought of going home with them.

”Is that a yes?” Avery’s nimble fingers slide under his shirt, teasingly circling his nipples.

”Yes yes yes yes please, sirs, yes!”


	48. John Church/Male OC, date gone wrong, attempted mugging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #23 Date Gone Wrong, maybe with like a mugging as the prompt list suggests?

Their first Valentine’s Day together and Darius wanted it to be perfect. It’s been on his mind for the past week, a light dinner at a cafe down the road from JC’s apartment and a late night spent at the Pods club. Where Darius can have all sorts of fun with his sweet little sub in a private, _fully equipped,_ pod.

 _pic now_ Darius sends the text in a fit of boredom, impatient for the end of his work day.

Moments later he receives the response, JC stretched out in bed in only the pink panties Darius picked out for him that morning. Yes, this will be a good Valentine’s Day.

It’s during the short walk between the cafe and the club, the pair taking a shortcut through a well-traveled alley. JC’s arm looped through his, the night unseasonably warm, he doesn’t think that something might wrong until his sub is pulled from his grasp.

“Gimme your shit!” The attempted thug is scrawny and rat-like in the face, a good foot shorter than Darius. Holding JC awkwardly by the elbow while waving a knife in Darius’ direction. He doesn’t take a moment to think, lunging forward and swinging sharply. Driving his fist into the guys gut.

The thug stumbles backwards, smacking his head against a dumpster hard but that’s not where Darius’ focus is.

Instead he finds himself crouching in front of JC, carefully picking his sub up off the grimy ground as a panic attack starts to settle.

“I’ve got you sweet boy, come on.”

“I wanna go home, sir. I wanna go home.”


	49. elams, morning kiss fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Early Morning Kiss - A kiss that’s a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they’re so tired in the early morning haze

It’s a tradition that started long before their bonding. Whenever John had to be awake before Eliza or Alex for work. No matter what he had to give Alex a kiss before leaving.

This particular morning is easy, Alex fell asleep curled agaisnt Eliza instead of John. Sparing him from having to peel Alex off without waking the sub. Instead he can tuck the blanket back around Alex. Gettign ready is easy, muscle memory giving the routine some speed. At some point Eliza wakes up, the ligth from her pone illuminating her face as she checks the time. John sits on the bed behind Alex, rubbing his back and murmuring his name to gently rouse the sub.

Alex sighs heavily, whining as he rubs at his eyes.

“I’m just heading out to work, dear boy,” John whispers. Chuckling when Ale stretches his arms up and loops them around his neck to pull John close.

His lips barely brush John’s jaw. It’s more a ghost of a kiss, a sentiment in a motion. Then Alex lets his arms drop, tucking himself back into Eliza’s side and falling right back asleep.

John smooths his hair back, pressing a kiss to Alex’s temple. Catches Eliza’s hand and giving it a squeeze as he gets up.

“Have a good day, be careful,” she whispers. Giving him a little wave as he casts one last glance over his shoulder on the way out.


	50. JC/Darius (Male OC), rule breaking and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #16 “I can explain.” Give me a sub in trouble, fun or serious, pairing of your choice! (I'd love to see more JC/Darius)

“I can explain!” JC cries, flour covered hands held up in surrender as the lump of dough sags on the counter.

“You mean there’s a reason that you’re making… whatever… at 2:30 in the morning? When you know what your bed time is?”

“Bread!” Then JC winces, knowing from experience that he gave Darius the wrong answer.

“Bread… when we have a full loaf on the counter behind you.”

That’s not…. home… made… I’m sorry, sir.”

“Wrap it up,” Darius says, face pinching into a frown when JC opens his mouth to protest. “No, wrap it up and throw it in the fridge. Turn off the oven, clean this shit up _now_.” He stays in the doorway, watching as JC rushes to clean up as quickly as possible. Setting the dough in the fridge, rinsing the dishes and placing them in the dishwasher, wiping down the counters. Darius’ gaze like a weight on his back as he hangs up his apron.

“Upstairs.”

JC scurries ahead, going straight for the pillow he kneels on in anticipation of whatever punishment Darius will dictate for him. but instead of coming to stand over him Darius sits on the bed, scrubs at his face. Glances at the clock.

“I have a meeting with the Board of Directors and CEO at seven.”

Oh no, JC’s entire body goes cold. He had forgotten. He had forgotten and now he had woken Darius up because of something so stupid. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’m sure you are. Get up here, I don’t have the energy for more than a spanking right now.”

Not wanting keeping Darius up any longer than necessary JC scrambles into his lap. Positioning himself as quickly as possible. The swats are hard, but well within his pain limit, still JC finds himself yelping with each impact. Tears gathering in his eyes when Darius stops entirely too soon and nudges him off.

“Sir, please.”

“I literally don’t have the energy right now, John. Just… lay down, even if you can’t sleep I need to right now.”

Guilt churning JC curls into bed obediently, tucking himself under Darius’ chin and carefully staying still. quietly trying to will his Dom to get the rest he deprived him of.


	51. JC/Darius (Male OC), rule breaking and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sequel to last chapter

The guilt follows JC through the rest of his day, crowding around him and suffocating him. There are no texts through the day, Darius doesn’t check in or ask for impromptu pictures. It’s torturous and painful, the detachment. JC suspects that maybe it’s part of his punishment, but he doesn’t want to text Darius and ask.

_‘On my way home’_

The text comes at its usual time and even more guilt seizes JC. He hasn’t started on dinner, he hasn’t done _anything_ throughout the day but cry and pet his cats. He won’t hide though so JC peels himself out of bed. Stops in the kitchen to make Darius’ favorite drink, then settles on the kneeling pad by the door to wait.

Darius says nothing as he enters. He toes off his shoes, hangs up his jacket, puts his work bag in the closet, then takes the drink from JC’s hands. Only then deigning to look down at his sub.

“We need to talk about what happened last night.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bedroom, come on then.”

JC follows obediently, cats following in a crowd behind him as they sense his distress. He kneels in the center of the room on a pad, petting the cats with shaking hands as Darius changes quickly before sitting on the end of the bed.

“Your dad warned me it could be bad but this… this is getting to be beyond the pale, John.” JC winces at the use of his proper name. “It was cute at first, even a little charming, but it’s hit point where at least 3 times a week you sneak out of bed and go do god only knows what.”

“I’m sorry, sir. Your meeting-”

“Is not the focus here. This is about your health. Doing this is not good for you or for your anxiety. _Your doctors_ have talked to you about this, I know because I was in the damn room.”

“I’m sorry, sir.” It’s all JC can think to say as his eyes burn from the tears, Darius sighs raggedly.

“If you need some sort of sleep aid then just tell me. I don’t want to punish you for something you can’t help, but I cannot read you mind.”

JC is shaking his head before Darius can even finish, burying his fingers in McFluffin’s soft fur as he speaks. “No, sir. I can- I can go back to sleep if I try, if I just stay in bed. I’ll drift off eventually.”

“And you still decide to get up instead.” The disappointment in Darius voice hurts more than anything else.

“Yes, sir.”

A deep breath. “This cannot continue past today, John. I had hoped that setting a bed time for you would help curb these tendencies but obviously I was wrong. I’ve given it a lot of thinking today and I think I have settled on a proper deterrent. For the rest of your punishment for this morning I want you to list 50 reasons on why getting the proper amount of sleep is important. You will read them out loud to me tomorrow morning while I eat breakfast.”

JC nods along, slowly wiping away the tears lingering on his face.

“And you are not to wear your collar for a week.”

“What!?” JC yelps, hands flying to his collar. No. Darius can’t mean it!

But he does. His jaw is tight, face grim but determined. “You heard me, I am taking away you collar for a week. Next Tuesday when I get home I will put it back on you. Don’t shake your head like that. This is your deterrent, John, starting tonight every time you sneak out of bed and stay up you have to go a week without your collar. Come here.”

 _No no no no no no no_ JC shakes his head, hands clamped tight over his collar.

“Make me tell you again and I’ll more time onto that week, do you want that?”

There’s no stopping the sobs as JC crawls forward, resting his forehead against Darius’ knees as the Dom undoes the clasp and pulls the broad strip of leather away from his neck. Setting down on the bed beside him as he pulls JC up off the floor and into his lap. The sub keeping his shoulder bunched up tight around his neck as he sobs into his Dom’s shoulder.


	52. Angelica Hamilton/Original Male Character/Original Male Character, establishing and/or negotiating relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s nothing in this world that I need more than your happiness. The fact that your happiness happens to include me is just a bonus.”

Watching them together was almost heartbreaking. The somber air in the apartment unable to be dispersed when all three of them are in the same room. Angie hovers in the doorway to the living room in their apartment, watching the pair of subs as they commiserate over the coffee table. Jacob holding onto Tom’s limp hands tightly.

“I can still come visit, I _will_ still come visit you. You’re my best friend and no Dom is going to change that.”  
  
“It won’t be the same,” Tom whispers.

No, she won’t stand for this.

She pictures her mother in her mind, standing tall and firm, tries to embody the image in her mind and strides forward. Both subs looking up at her as she approaches.

“I have a proposal. I don’t think any separation is necessary. Tom, would you be willing to give me a chance?”

She hopes. It burns in her chest like a wildfire, fueled by the same desire to love and protect that was first kindled when she saw Jacob for the first time.

“Miss? Would you really do this?” Jacob asks, breathless.

“There’s nothing in this world that I need more than your happiness. Tom makes you happy and I will not deprive you of that. The fact that your happiness happens to include me is just a bonus.” 

Tom’s pupils are blown wide as he stares up at her, an urge to reach down and cup his jaw surge through her and she follows through. Relishing in the way he sighs and shudders at her touch.

“Are you sure?” he asks.  
  
“I am. If you aren’t we’re going to Enigma, you can come with us and we can see how well the three of us work together.”

Jacob moans against her thigh and Tom shudders again, stumbling to his feet like a baby deer. “I- I’ll go get ready.”


	53. Whamilton, head scratching and cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: “keep scratching my head. it feels nice and i don’t know the last time someone did that for me.”

It was hardly planned, George’s hand just drifted naturally up to Alex’s hair. Carefully working out the knots and tangles in the soft black hair as he read over a transcript for a meeting that he’s missed while the sub had been sick. Now that Alex’s health was improving he could spare the time, letting the sub doze against his chest as he scrolled through with one hand. Once all the tangle had been worked out he moved to scratching Alex’s scalp lightly.

“Keep scratching my head.” Alex’s voice, fuzzy from his sleepy state, breaks the silence. “It feels nice and i don’t know the last time someone did that for me.” 

George hadn’t even realized that he had stopped. Without hesitation he starts again, adding circular rubbing motions to mix it up a bit in the process. Alex sighs, weakly snuggling in closer to George and letting out a little purr of contentment.

“Enjoying that, little one?”

Alex hums.

Not long after that George notices his breathing slow and even out, Alex slowly drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	54. whamilton, spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Was that supposed to hurt?” with ~~either A. JC/Darius, perhaps something amusing or leading to smutty, or~~ B. something with Cocky Alex, any verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and with this we are caught up with the backlog of prompts and requests initially posted to tumblr x.x

“Was that supposed to hurt?” Alex pants. Fingers digging into the cushions of the couch as George’s hand rests heavy on his back. Carefully ignoring the little voice in the back of his mind telling him he’s courting danger. That taunting George like this will just make him angry.

“Do you want it to hurt?”

Alex shivers at the sudden rough edge to George’s voice. a husky rasp that has his toes curling in anticipation.

“I can handle it, Sir.”

“Can you now?”

That’s the only warning Alex gets before George brings his hand down. _Hard._ Alex yelps, hips jerking erratically as George follows through with several more swats. Enough to make his ass warm, for his cock to ache.

“Thank- thank you, sir!”

George chuckles and hauls Alex up to sit in his lap properly. Dragging his hands along the insides of Alex’s thighs. Taking a moment to suck and kiss a dark mark in the crook of Alex’s neck.

“I don’t normally dole out pain, Sweet Boy. I think I know a way to satisfy you.”

Rough hands turn Alex to the side, forcing him over the arm of the couch. Fingers biting bruises into his hips as George moves him just so. One broad hand stroking down Alex’s spine before squeezing his ass. This was such a change of pace, George is usually so careful with him.

But now there’s a broad hand on his ass, and the clink of a belt buckle behind him.

And Alex cock throbs.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and drop me a prompt! I don't bite! But I can make the characters bite each other ;D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
